


Getaway

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [29]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack planned a little getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 31 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

Jack caught Ianto's sceptical gaze as they entered the clearing.

"What?"

"Are you sure this is it?"

Jack attempted to look offended. "Of course! I followed the directions to the letter."

Ianto just raised an eyebrow, looking more closely at the slightly ramshackle hut in front of them.

"Are you _really_ sure?" Ianto wasn't sure the building in front of them was even watertight, let alone a 'winter getaway cabin'.

Jack stalked up to the door. "I just _said_ I was sure, this is…"

The door opened easily to reveal a damp, deserted room. "Okay, maybe this _isn't_ the place…"


End file.
